Iron Hands
In the fictional universe of Warhammer 40,000, the Iron Hands are one of the initial Space Marine Legions. Although unwavering in their faith towards the God-Emperor, they also believe that human flesh is weak and corruptible, and strive to replace their bodies with 'pure' cybernetic substitutes. History Ferrus Manus At the dawn of the Imperium, the twenty gene-children of the Emperor of Mankind were scattered across the known galaxy in a mysterious accident. One of these Primarchs turned up on the world of Medusa, burning a trail through the cloud-dominated sky, his capsule impacting into the planet with such ferocity, mountains were said to have shaken themselves to pieces. Years later, the great warrior who came to be known as Ferrus Manus, strode tall and proud amongst the clan-based tribes of his new homeworld. He never interfered in the various clans' conflicts, believing that such competition was healthy. Because of this, Ferrus Manus was accepted universally as an honorary member of every clan, and great (often exaggerated) legends were told of his deeds. One such legend was of the titanic battle between the Primarch and Asirnoth, the Great Silver Wyrm. The Wyrm was said to possess a skin of living metal that was stronger than any armour. It was said that after many days spent tracking the beast, Ferrus was unable to defeat it with raw strength alone, his punches and blows having no discernible effect. Ferrus was eventually able to slay the creature, drowning it in a river of molten lava. When Ferrus removed his hands from the lava, the wyrm completely destroyed, he discovered that his hands were covered in the same living metal as the wyrm's skin. Ferrus returned to the clans, teaching all he had learned during his travels to anyone willing to learn. He was able to craft strange and powerful tools and objects out of metal, shaping them with his metal hands. Under his tutelage, the clans of Medusa became strong and proud. The Coming of the Emperor When the sky was split for a second time in the history of Medusa, the clans were confused, unsure of what this sign might represent. Without a word, Ferrus left the clans immediately and travelled to the landing site of the phenomena. Weeks passed with no news of Ferrus, but before the clans decided what they should do in regard to discovering the fate of their saviour, the land and sky erupted with savage earthquakes and titanic electrical storms, terrifying everyone. These events lasted for eight days, after which the entire world was said to have fallen unnaturally silent. A single day later, Ferrus returned to the site of the clans' great meeting, escorting an awe-inspiring figure. Stories concerning what acts the two great men performed vary, but most revolve around the common theme of a battle or trial of powers, responsible for the unnatural storms. Whatever had happened up in the mountains, it was clear to everybody present that there was now a close bond of mutual respect between Ferrus and the Emperor. The Great Crusade Although torn between the people of Medusa and the greater Imperium, Ferrus eventually accepted command of the Tenth Space Marine Legion, who were named the Iron Hands in respect of the Primarch's metal hands. The Legion quickly added their effect to the Great Crusade. They were said to fight with valour across the galaxy, cutting a swathe through any that opposed the Emperor's word. Recruits for the Legion were drawn from Medusa, Ferrus' early beliefs about healthy competition meaning that the tribesmen were more than capable of adapting to the rigours of life as Space Marines. The Legion believed heavily in the Emperor's efforts to reunite all of Humanity after the Age of Strife, believing that the greatest danger to the human race was itself, if it stood divided. The Legion also believed that any weakness in humanity should be stamped out, which resulted in many culls of those who were unwilling to accept the Emperor's rulership and teachings. The Horus Heresy The news of Horus's treachery was met with outrage by the Iron Hands Legion. They were disgusted by the weakness displayed in the actions of those they had previously considered brothers. Although their crusade had led them to a far section of the galaxy, Ferrus took the strongest soldiers and the fastest ships at his Legion's disposal and set off for Istvaan V, where several other Legions were preparing to destroy those who had allied themselves to Horus and Chaos. The rest of the Legion followed as swifly as possible, but were too late to affect the outcome of the Drop Site Massacre. The entire force of Iron Hands veterans was destroyed in the attempt to attack Horus himself. The body of Ferrus Manus was never found, some believing that he survived and left to pursue the Traitors through the Immaterium, while other sources claim that he was killed by Fulgrim of the Emperor's Children; Ferrus' head presented to Horus as a confirmation of Fulgrim's loyalty. Soon after discovering this, news reached the Iron Hands fleet that Horus' forces had attacked Terra and failed, Horus killed and the Emperor interred within the Golden Throne. The combination of events caused the Iron Hands to despair as they returned to Medusa. This soon turned to anger against the Chaos Space Marines and other traitors, an anger which the Iron Hands utilised as a driving force. They began to destroy any weakness they perceived, believing that they were performing a beneficial act to Humanity. They also raged at themselves for not being on Earth during its darkest hour, firmly believing that, had they been there, Horus would have been defeated without the Emperor's sacrifice. After this, they isolated themselves from the other Legions, leaving them to their own business and only holding minimal contact with their second founding chapters. Organisation The organisation of the Iron Hands Chapter, following the Second Founding deviated from the Codex Astartes. The Chapter drew much of its organisation from the clans of Medusa. Each of the ten Clan Companies is a single entity, possessing its own command hierarchy, veterans, beliefs and traditions. One warrior of each Clan Company is nominated to represent their peers at the Great Council of the Iron Hands. As such, there is no single Commander of the Chapter, a precaution implemented so that no one man can lead the entire Chapter astray, as happened during the Horus Heresy. A further departure from the doctrines of the Codex Astartes is the lack of Chaplains. This position is instead filled by a Marine known as the Iron Father, who combines the roles of Chaplain and Techmarine. The Iron Father is considered the religious representative of both the Emperor and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Headquarters As the geology of Medusa is too unstable to support and maintain a structure the size of a fortress-monastery, the Chapter has been forced to create nomadic bases for each Clan Company. These mobile behemoths continually transverse the surface of the planet, and are fully automatic, allowing the base to stay on the move while the occupying Clan Company is off on one of their many crusades against weakness and corruption. Recruitment There is no Scout Company for new recruits, instead each Clan Company must recruit its own Neophytes from the Medusan clans linked to the Company to remain at strength. Upon indoctrination, the left hand of each Neophyte is replaced with a cybernetic replacement, the beginning of a mechanisation process that will continue for the rest of their lives. Combat Doctrine The hatred the Iron Hands feel towards weakness and corruption has an effect on the Chapter's doctrine and operations, a belief that even extends to their own bodies. As a body can be injured, broken, or led into temptations of the flesh, the Iron Hands seek to eliminate any perceived fault within themselves through any means possible, usually cybernetic replacement of the body part. The hatred of all weaknesses is harnessed and focused by the Iron Fathers for use in battle, where the Chapter will fight with renowned intensity and determination, regardless of the opponent. The bitter Marines will advance in a machine-like and relentless fashion, throwing themselves violently at the enemy. Dreadnoughts and Terminators are rare because many of these suits and machines were lost in the Drop Site Massacres. Due to their combination of the organic and mechanic, the ones that remain are treated with great respect. Entire squads of Terminators will rarely be fielded, but the inspirational feeling they create among the rank and file is harnessed by allowing veterans equipped with Terminator armour to lead squads of Tactical Marines. For similar reasons, Dreadnoughts will lead forces when the occasion demands, and several of the Clan Companies Leaders are contained within the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. Appearance The appearance of the Iron Hands has remained constant since the Legion's foundation. Their powered armour is painted black, with white insignia and squad markings. Each Clan Company has an individual symbol, which is worn on the shoulderpad opposite the Chapter's symbol, while squad markings are placed on the lower left leg. The symbol of the Chapter is an iron gauntlet, symbolic of Ferrus Manus' metal-covered hands. Background and Character One of the most common complaints regarding the Iron Hands Chapter is that there was an absolute minimum of background information until the late 1990's, an affliction that has been rectified. The cyborg nature and beliefs of the Iron Hands Chapter has similarities to the Borg from Star Trek. Other fans believe that the Chapter's practice of continual cybernetic modification was drawn from the Metabarons stories by the French Humanoids Publishing. References White Dwarf Magazine (Australian Edition). ISSN 0265-8712 * Index Astartes - Iron Hands. Issue 263. Published by Games Workshop Australia in November 2001. Category:Space Marine Chapters (Warhammer 40,000)